


DAY 5: BASTARD

by Eliana_debrey



Series: MADASAKUWEEK2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ninja world, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: My work for the MadaSakuWeek2020 event held from the 15.03 to the 21.03“I’m a man of words Sakura. If you help me, you’ll be the only to die.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: MADASAKUWEEK2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	DAY 5: BASTARD

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 5 (19/3)  
> OMEGAVERSE  
> AKATSUKI  
> “TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED.”

DAY 3: BASTARD

Sakura had been running for two hours straight and couldn’t stop. She had to run for her life or else they would catch up. She never ever thought that her mission would lead to that kind of chase. She tripped over a branch and managed to grip the tree before jumping to another. Sakura lost precious seconds to this. She had to keep running: the safe place was close. She felt the first strand of a genjutsu around her. He was trying to change the environment. She broke it and kept running. She heard the noises, the summons were right behind her. She saw the safe place, she could make it.  
The hand came out of nowhere, it grabbed her and made her fall down harshly. Aaah, she would have to fight them. She drew out one of her kunai and tried to set some traps. The ninja could feel their chakras. They were near. Sakura made five clones, the hunters jumped on them and Sakura tried to run as fast as possible and almost touched the barrier of the safe place but one of them was on her, he went for her leg. Sakura jumped over him and was in his back. He turned and they fought, she wasn’t fast enough and Sakura could feel her clones being destroyed. The rest was coming for her. She scratched the man in front of her with her blade and it angered him. He dropped to the ground attacked her feet and the one that was coming behind attacked her upper body. Her blade was stuck in his hand blood gushing from the wound. He hissed.  
Sakura was on the ground a kunai to her throat: “You lost Sakura-chan,” smiled Naruto.

“I wouldn’t say that,” laughed Kakashi.

“What do you mean?”

“She got both of you,” the master gestured to Naruto and Sasuke.

“The kunai,” realized Sasuke.

“You got to do what you got to do,” said Sakura raising her hand.

She pushed Naruto off of her. It wasn’t difficult he was paralyzed just like Sasuke. The two boys were laying on the ground throwing nasty glances to the girl. Kakashi didn’t let her breath, he jumped on her even before she was up. She knew her master he was in hunter mode and would act as if he was chasing her for real. He kicked her stomach and Sakura stumbled. He appeared behind her and kicked her back. She dropped to the ground and spat some blood: “Oi Kakashi, it’s training,” screamed Sasuke.

“Yeah, you don’t need to be mean,” the other boy cried.

“What do you say Sakura? Do you want me to be nice?” her teacher teased.

“I thought this was you being nice,” Sakura stood up and collected blood in her mouth.

“My, my, Sakura you sure know me well.”

He jumped forward and tackled her, she rolled them and saw him doing the last sign for the thousand birds. He locked eyes with her and Sakura saw her chance. She spat all her blood and saliva to her master’s face and with it a senbon that he succeeded to avoid but it still scratched his face under the mask. His eyes widened and she noticed his smile: “That’s not nice Sakura.”

“I’m sure one day, I’ll get to be victorious without you giving advantages.”

“And here I thought I was discreet,” he laughed.

“The hand in the forest? You could have sliced my ligament. And even when you realized that I got the two idiots you could have stopped me.”

“Where is the fun in that?” he said laying on the ground unable to move.

“I want to be ready when I have to escape powerful fighters Kakashi. I don’t need you to be nice.”

“I’m not nice, there isn’t a lot of ninjas as strong as me, Sakura, and you know it. You took down Sasuke and Naruto real fast.”

“Yeah, you were awesome, Sakura!” Naruto screamed making the girl laugh.

“Whatever… I’ll go and grab some fruits while the paralysis fades off. Stay here, boys.”

“You’re not funny,” Sasuke deadpanned.

She put them in the protective barrier, healed Naruto’s hand, and went to fetch some fruits and water. The three men would need sugar and stay hydrated once the poison left their bodies. She was sitting next to the river trying to catch a break. She healed her cuts and the bruises Kakashi gave her. The bastard did not play nice.  
Sakura was finally done with her errands and headed back to the safe place. She felt the first strand of a strong genjutsu falling on her. Sakura laughed: “Hey Sasuke, you don’t have to do that. You can have your revenge next time.”  
The genjutsu did not break. Sakura sighed and broke it on her own. She saw the man at the edge of the river and realized it wasn’t Sasuke. Sakura saw the red clouds of the Akatsuki on his cloak. Shit. Itachi Uchiha. She would have to run and escape his sight. Aah, karma was a bitch.  
Sakura started to run as fast as possible. She didn’t see him run after her, maybe he didn’t recognize her. However, the Akatsuki worked in pair. Kisame was probably waiting for her somewhere. Sakura would have to be careful. She finally saw the safe place and was suddenly glad she dragged her boys inside. They were invisible inside the cave and she would be very soon.  
The hand came out of nowhere and the kunai wasn’t expected. Sakura moved out of its way because she knew it was here for her tendon. She kicked the ground and freed the man from the earth. The grabbed his arm and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. He slid for a few meters and stopped his body. Sakura didn’t wait and ran fast to the cave. She stepped inside and felt a strong hand grab her shirt. The man threw her against a tree hard. She knew that her teammates could see everything but thanks to her they couldn’t move to help. She was furious.  
The man was in front of her, he grabbed her throat and lifted her. Sakura couldn’t feel the ground under her. He squeezed and she gagged. Sakura tried to find one of her poisoned kunai but he slammed her against the tree. Sakura saw some dark spots and she knew she was going to die.  
She focused. No. She couldn’t die like this. She punched his balls with chakra and he dropped her. Sakura kneeled on the ground, tried to catch her breath. He was on her already. She summoned chakra in her hands and sliced the ligaments in his right arm. He looked up and Sakura made one and only mistake she locked eyes with him. Two truths hit her at the exact same moment: first, this man was not Itachi Uchiha, and second: she was fucked.

She woke up in a dark, humid place. First realization: she was not dead. Second one: the first one was bad news. Sakura could feel the bounds around her hands and ankles. The fire was cracking behind her: “I know you’re awake.”

“…”

“You wanna play it like that?”

“…”

“How about I gouge your eyes out. You’re a medic but you can’t grow new one can you?”

“How is it that you are still alive?” she finally asked.

“Oh so you can talk,” he laughed. “I tried death, it didn’t stick to me.”

Sakura turned around slightly angry: “That’s not an answer!”

“That’s the only one I have. By the way, I’m glad the youngsters recognize me.”

“It’s because you’re so ugly.”

“Careful child. I didn’t kill you because we need you, but I can still cut your tongue.”

“What do you mean, you need me?”

“Oh please, you’re a medic. A good one I heard. You can piece that together.”

“Why me? It’s not just ‘cause I’m a good medic.”

“Well, someone told me you were the best after that Senju scum. And that you work on the Sharingan, and I’ve got a few Sharingan users around me.”

“Don’t talk about Lady Tsunade like that. You’re the only scum here!” she spat.

“Like I told you, careful child.”

“Anyway. I’m not going to work for you.”

“Yeah, Kabuto told me you’d say that.”

“That piece of shit.”

“Oh, so you do know him. He told me I could either torture you or threaten you. Being a gentleman I’m against torturing teenagers (no). So I’ll go and kill all your family. And then if you say no once again, I’ll wait for your friends to leave Konoha and kill them. All of this in front of you of course” he stated.

“As if you could d…” she was interrupted by the photograph he threw her. Her heart fell.

“Where did you…”

“Please. You know where. It was in your bedroom, in your parents’ house. Now you know I went to your home. But you don’t know how serious I am. So I took this too. From someone else's home,” the hairpin he threw was Ino’s. Sakura paled.

“Bastard.”

“Pet name already. Come on Sakura don’t be angry. It’s the ninja world. You really thought we played fair? The day you decided to be a genin was the day you put a target on your loved one’s backs. That it. No need to be furious. It is your doing.”

“You’re trash.”

“Are you going to help me?”

“I’d rather die.”

“This will come. At some point. But you can still control how many people die with you. Your friends and family plus you, or just you. Your choice Sakura-chan.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s not an answer,” he stood up and walked towards her.

“Will you leave them alone? For real?”

“I’m a man of words Sakura. If you help me, you’ll be the only to die,” he kneeled next to her and caressed her face.

“I’ll kill you first,” she bit his hand. He slapped her.

“I’ll count on it,” Madara smiled.


End file.
